Fall for you
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: ONE SHOT! Inuyasha and Kagome realize their love for each other


**Me: Hey peeps! Hehe new story! YAY!**

**Inuyasha: there she goes again getting all cheerful *rolls eyez***

**Me: HEY!!! *hits Inuyasha on the head with a baseball bat* Humph!**

**Kagome: *giggles***

**Me: Anyways this is a story about Kagome accidently finding out Inuyasha's feelings for her.**

**Inuyasha: What about my feelings for Kagome? **

**Me: *laughs evilly***

**Inuyasha: *cowers behind Kagome***

**Kagome: Haley doesn't own me or Inuyasha or any of the other members in out Gang. :D**

_Wow Inuyasha and I actually got through the night without fighting. _Kagome thought sighing. _It's a miracle. _She rolled over in her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. A few minutes later she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha walking into the forest. _What is he doing?_ She thought. She unzipped her sleeping bag and silently followed him into the blackness of the forest. The vegetation was so thick she soon lost sight of Inuyasha in the blackness. She was starting to get scared.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly. Suddenly there was a break in the forest and she saw Inuyasha sitting on a tree stump in a clearing. She hid behind a tree praying Inuyasha didn't see, hear, or smell her. Then she heard Inuyasha begin singing. She felt her heat stop and start again in double time.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

Kagome felt tears in her eyes. It was a beautiful song and he had a beautiful voice. Suddenly the wind blew and she saw Inuyasha stiffen as he caught her scent.

"Kagome?" He said turning in her direction. She stepped out from behind the tree and approached him.

"Inuyasha? That was beautiful" she said and smiled gently at him. He reached out and she found herself in his arms.

"It was about _you_ Kagome. Of course it would be beautiful." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome stood there frozen. Had he just called her beautiful? She felt his arms tighten around her and melted into the embrace.

"Was it really about me?" She asked pulling away to look in his eyes.

"It was. I-I love you Kagome. I always have." He said gazing at her lovingly.

"What about Kikyo?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"At first I thought I loved her. The more time you and I spent together the more I thought I was falling in love with Kikyo. But I realized that I was connecting my love for you with my guilt towards her. I loved you but I didn't want her to die alone… again." His eyes begged her to understand. She did.

"Oh Inuyasha" She said and rested her head against his chest. She could feel him breathing long and steady. "And I love you too" she said. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up until there lips were an inch apart. He quickly closed the space between them and their lips met. He kissed her tenderly and she kissed back. They separated and gazed into each other's eyes: reading each others souls. Kagome glanced behind Inuyasha and saw Kikyo. She froze in his arms. Inuyasha feeling her go still looked behind him eyes widening.

"Inuyasha" she said. She looked back and forth between the two of them and their embrace. "I see you have made your choice. I'll be returning to hell now."

"Kikyo…" Kagome said. Kikyo turned toward Kagome.

"You. Take good care of him." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded. "You two deserve each other. Live long Inuyasha." And then Kikyo disappeared. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She said. "Maybe you could catch up with her." She added painfully.

"Kagome I don't want her, I love _you_. I just can't help feeling she died alone. But let's not talk about it anymore." He said and kissed her swiftly. "We have each other now."

"Forever" Kagome smiled.

"Forever" Inuyasha echoed and kissed her again.

**Me: So how'd ya like it?**** The song was 'Fall for you' by secondhand serenade**

**Kagome: *staring at Inuyasha* you picked me over Kikyo? You love me?**

**Inuyasha: *blushing* yes I love you**

***Kagome and Inuyasha kiss* **

**Me: *giggles* AWWW!!! KAWAII!**

***Kagome and Inuyasha break apart blushing***

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
